MIA
by Sonicbewm
Summary: Guile could never escape his determination to locate Charlie Nash, a squadron mate that had vanished during the assault on Shadowloo's Thai base. After years of regret, he began a journey to find his friend. He feared nothing, for he was determined.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Visit**_

Silence filled the air as a breeze tiptoed between the tombstones. Darkness seemed imminent as the Sun waved farewell to the St. Silverius Cemetary through bordering cypress trees. The mournful visitors have all come and gone to pay their respects: all but one.

A bold being knelt stiffly, akin to the grave marker in front of him. He bowed his head solemnly, hoping that memories of his friend's fate would pass over his flat-top haircut with the wind.

"Yesterday was your birthday. Jane and Amy helped me celebrate in your honor. We cooked bourbon steak with some spinach: your favorite meal. Yeah, I know it's cheesy, but the family and I wish you were here. The squadron misses you too, man. We went out to the bar last night and raised our glasses to your name. We drank the night away, just as us good soldiers do. Don't worry, the beer was American. Sam Adams to be specific."

His hand broke the silence as it wrapped around two dog tags dangling from his neck.

"Just like the night we arrived in Thailand. We made the most of our one night of vacation before the morning assault. Do you remember that? Shit, we couldn't find one person who understood our inquiries about local bars. Finding one that served American brew was damn near impossible. What a relief it was, though, when we found a convenient store selling some Budweiser. Yeah, that usually isn't our drink of choice. However, I think we chose well over the piss water that they brew over there. We emptied the case as if we had nothing to worry about the next day. We downed it as if we weren't heading into the Hell forged by M. Bison and his Shadowloo puppets. Yeah, waking up with a hangover was the least of our worries that next day. You were hesitant; you thought that we ought to go in with our heads on straight. Didn't take you long, though, to realize that we military men do most everything hung over. Remember my brother-in-law? The martial artist who I beat flawlessly in a fight? Yeah, I beat him when I was hungover. But..."

His smirk retreated as quickly as it had come about; he strengthened his grip on the tags. Memories far less glamorous began to surface as he proceeded through his journey into the past.

"But I couldn't save you with a hangover. I couldn't fucking save you."

He released the tags and proceeded to crash his vacant fist into the ground underneath him.

"So many soldiers we knew died at the hands of his cronies. We did away with them, but we couldn't avoid casualties. His masked assassin and relentless mercenary did away with half of our troop. We handled them and found him- we had Bison in our hands. We had him."

He opened his mouth and dictated what had until then been kept within his mind: "we had him."

With those words, he rose. As he stood, he remained fixated on the gravestone. He reached into his pockets and rustles through them intently. In them is a Purple Heart medallion he had earned upon his return. He opened his eyes and spoke again: "The military bestowed this honor upon me. I tried to explain that you deserve this medal, but the army does not know of your cooperation in the assault. "

He paused his speech to gaze down at the medallion: a glint of silver transferred to his blue eyes and served as a cue for him to finish his speech.

"Yes, my name is attached to it, but you, Charlie, you deserve this recognition. You were the truly selfless one as we tried to neutralize the wretched dictator."

All grew quiet again, and the only movement within the cemetery was the transfer of the medallion from his hand to the tombstone's base. The grass accepted the award on his friend's behalf as it surrounded the silvery emblem. He took in a breath, and departed upon exhaling the autumn air back into the young night. His right hand pointed towards the parking lot: a beep disturbed the surrounding silence. He arrived at his pick-up after trekking through the falling leaves, the rows of marble, and finally the iron gate. He reached for the door's handle to escape the reemerging demons of his past. He halted though, stopped dead: paralyzed in thought. He seemed to immerse himself in thoughts related to what had happened at the Shadowloo base. However, gloom swiftly brightened to hope as he looked back to the cemetery one last time. He spoke words of farewell to his friend: "I know you're out there, Charlie. Someday we will meet in a world rid of Bison's presence."

He retired to the truck's cab and turned the key in the ignition. The engine's roar accentuated his goodbye as he departed the lot. He reached the lot's end, took hold of the steering wheel, and then began the drive home. He merged onto the intersecting street after turning right, and eventually he faded into the October night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A lone ranch house sat at the end of Maverick Lane, masked by nocturnal darkness. However, its face lit up as a pick-up truck approached the driveway. A symphony of lights followed as the front porch and hallway illuminated the night. The door opened up, releasing the illuminance. A feminine voice accompanied the light: "Guile, honey, you're back!" The source of this greeting stood at the door, searching for her husband. He received the words and returned their warmth with a smile. He walked up the stone walkway, not once removing his eyes from her welcoming face. Once he reached the porch, they embraced on the porch and elaborated their hellos. He began: "How was your day, Julia? Did Amy cause you too much trouble on her day off from school?" "No, she was surprisingly calm today. Perhaps our decision to stop giving her soda had something to do with it." He chuckled and then said with a smile, "Yeah, you were definitely smart to replace the junk food in the kitchen. Lord knows how long her metabolism will be able to support the cookies-and-soda diet." Julia smirked as she traced a finger down his arm, "If your genetics have anything to say in the manner, I don't think she has much to worry about."

They abandoned the night and entered the house as they continued their conversation. "You did a fantastic job cleaning the house today. I feel bad walking on the tiles with my boots on now." Julia glowed upon receiving Guile's compliment. "I think you'll be fine as long as you didn't go romping in mud at the base today." He shook his head as he cracked a smile. "No, darling. The only mud I romped in today was in the general's office." "Did he approve your mission proposal?" He let out a sigh and replied: "No, darling. He gave me the same bullshit as he has ever since my return. 'The body never surfaced, Guile.' 'The Shadowloo has toppled: we have no reason to return to Thailand for the mere reason of finding an M.I.A. Soldier.'"

She reached a hand out to his shoulder to comfort him. "Honey, you'll find some way to convince them. You have enough of a pull in the system: they cannot continue denying you."

He paused for a moment, and then replied, "I fear that I may never receive army sanctions to carry out a search. The military has far too much worry about. However, I do not. I no longer have the to-do list of an enlisted soldier." He placed a hand on Julia's shoulder and continued speaking: "I may have to take matters into my own hands."

Concern quickly spread across her face. "What do you mean?"

He addressed her concerns: "I have been debating recently: what if I were to go on leave and search for him myself?"

She interrupted him before he could reveal more of his plans. "You can't do that! They need you at the base! You are a colonel, after all."

He responded, "I am a colonel, but I have earned myself the privilege to take leave. I haven't even considered it throughout the fifteen years I have been involved with the air force. Certainly I will meet resistance, but I have more important matters in my life now."

Silence filled the air as Julia swallowed the revelation. After a few moments, she mustered a response. "I cannot stop you from pursuing this course of action. I can only pray that you are successful, however you go about searching for Charlie."

Guile brought happiness back to the conversation as he brought it to a conclusion. "Thank you, Julia. I know that my decision will prove be rough on you and Amy. I promise, though, that I will be a presence in both of your lives whenever possible. And I promise, I promise that I will come home and be a family man." With those words, they placed their arms around each other and proceeded to the kitchen.


End file.
